Talk:Jessica
That is the saddest/happiest/sweetest pasta I've ever read!!!! Mr.Zalgopasta 01:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Simply amazing... Xcv2009 19:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You need a really uplifting story after a spree of really fucked up Creepypastas. You're the best for creating this sanctuary. I am the King. I don't knowwhat I'm the King of, but I'll find out soon enough. 16:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) This about made me cry. <) Great job.Arips 18:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) WHY ISN'T THIS IN THE "FUCKING AWESOME" CATAGORY?! (I hate saying the f word, but that's what the catagory is >.>) This needs to be there now!"Then he realized he destroyed the world..." Bearycool 04:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) This made me cry... Thank you for such an awesome story. Exclaimer999 (talk) 07:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I can actually relate to this... Sure I haven't dealt with a broken game and a mangled half-zombified Pokemon, but I honestly feel that the Pokemon you journey with are sentient beings that deserve love. And I sympathize with those who needed this after the screwed up, twisted, morbid stories they've been reading all day; I'm in the same position. I also have a best friend named Jessica, so this story has a more powerful impression on me than one would think... In full, this is a beautiful story, and it made me feel really good inside... SapMaster 03:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SapMaster i love this one! i normaly cant stand creepy pastas about playing a game that end so imposibly and un-realisticaly but this is my exception! this is my favorite out of all ive read (and thats alot!) Kenta-kun 00:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Amazing ;A; It was beautiful, and I wish there were more pastas like this. We need a section for relief pastas that make you happy after sorting through all the crappy or scary ones. <3 Never underestimate a writer. 01:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) LOVE IT! I love this pasta! While it has its scary moments (like her encountering the after-effects of her actions) it also had a tender moment at the end, instead of "....and than Jessica ate/killed/maimed her". This also brings to mind "What DOES happen to game CDs/cartridges that were broken/damaged". I REALLY liked this pasta, and really do wish more were written like this (hint-hint). CreationofUnease 05:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Simply Wonderful! You pretty much just proved that there are some diamonds in the rough here, and your entry is shining brightly. ♥ All at once, a catastrophic gift basket. ♥ 07:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Story of the Month material right here. This is a story that others should follow, not just because it's sweet, but because it is well written, and you have obviously placed a lot of thought and soul into this. I am thoroughly pleased. Great work you have gotten here! Tycholarfero 01:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) It was very good until the part where Jessica was able to talk to you and you could talk to it, I think that part was just stupid in my opinion, but other than that, it is probably the only good pokemon pasta in existence. The King of Waffles 02:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) This brought some tears in my eyes. This somewhat teaches you that your memories are precious and a part of your being. Metalkong1 03:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Danm...just wow...man...just wow.....that....tha was....justThe Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 22:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Epic, nuff said.WikiForce (talk) 09:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) asdgaskjdgajh TuT Brb dying from tears and feels killing off my heart. I must find more pastas like this. Now, if you will excuse me...I must go lay in my bed. Because of feels and tears and I'm cold. Also, can you link me your other pastas like this, if there are any that even MATCH the emotional powers? TO THE BED! -pchooo!- TekChakal (talk) 22:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC)TekChakal This....... ....I miss my starter in Emerald, Sceptile. I'm still looking for him, and my Emerald cartridge. I hope someday, I find him. I never took him out of my party, except once by accident. We conquered every gym, Team Aqua and Team Magma, the Elite Four, and caught every Pokemon. Together. I hope me and Sceptile meet again. And I hope he knows I'm sorry. If we never see eachother again, he will still live on in each and every one of my Pokemon. This was a wonderful story, well written it made me tear up right at the end. Argentlupus (talk) 03:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Argent RIGHT IN DA FEELS!!! Bro, you and Jessica are awesome, send her my regards and a big bropaw and hug. :') The best creepypasta I've ever seen. I really like the ending. :) Robotfan1111 (talk) 22:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Robotfan1111 This.. ehrmahgerd. This made me almost cry in the middle of a classroom. Necrai (talk) 13:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :D I cried first tears of sadness, then of joy. It's good to see a creepypasta with a happy ending, and this did it. Good on you, whoever wrote this. :3 Ch3po (talk) 15:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) this was a sad and cool creepy pasta this reminds me of my eevee that i transported thugh many games and lost it accedentley :( ill never forget her nice creepy pasta -ch3po